Krysta spirit of fortune
by Anony mouse101
Summary: This is the story of how I died. I was innocent but still they killed me. They might think that it was lucky for them that they weren't discovered. Well their luck is about to change. But once I get my revenge what will happen to me? (Not a Jack x OC fic I promise! Those two are more like siblings than anything.) please review if you read O O
1. Chapter 1

Krysta spirit of fortune chapter one

Chapter 1: My beginning

Hello, my name's Krysta and this is how I became the spirit of fortune.  
I was born in the year 1718. That makes me about 296 years old but I look more along the lines of 16, after all that's when I died.  
My mother was, to put it nicely, a woman who loved more than one man. I couldn't tell you what she looked like because she left me in front of an orphanage before I could remember anything. I however have black hair and green eyes with pale skin.  
While I was waiting in the basket my mom had left me in, (it was a cold rainy night too, go figure) a troop of gypsies passed by. The leader of the gypsies, a kind old woman by the name of Ezmera, took pity on me and adopted me into the troop.  
The whole troop was like a big family with smaller families all living in it. Each section had a different colored wagon where they kept supplies. The acting sections' was red, acrobats' were blue, healers' were green and the fortune teller's was purple with yellow swirls and stars. The actors put on plays and performances along with a few magic tricks here and there and a couple of them played instruments like the flute, drums, harp and lute. The acrobats walked on high ropes, did backflips onto each other's shoulders, and a few even swallowed swords. Some of the acrobats had trained animals that they would use in their act, like a dog they dressed as a lion or the old white horse that they would make look like a unicorn. The healers made potions and ointments meant to soothe and heal wounds and illnesses or cure poisons. The fortune teller ran everything and told people's fortunes of course. There was only one fortune teller in this troop and that was Ezmera and she was the kindest soul there. She was like a grandmother to me and a mother to everyone else in the troop.  
As soon as I could walk they began to teach me everything they knew from foraging to playing the cup game. By the age of six I could find a bird nest faster than the older kids, find the best berries on a bush and had a knack for finding "treasures" in our guest's pockets. Ezmera didn't really like pick-pocketing but when business grew slow and food scarce she would allow it. By eight I was one of the best pick-pocketing con-artist you would ever have the misfortune of meeting. Of course Ezmera taught me other stuff too. She was our troops only fortune teller after all and she was hoping that I would follow in her footsteps. She taught me everything, from palm reading to crystal ball gazing to tarot cards. I learned them all and even came up with a few of my own tricks some of which I would test on the other members of the troop.  
I even made charms; luck charms, love charms, protection charms, you name it I made it. Mostly they where entwined threads occasionally wrapped around a bit of flowers. (Apparently now days they can be referred to as friendship bracelets.)  
Even though I was trained to be a fortune teller that didn't stop me from learning everything else too. My favorite was the intricate dances the acrobats did. By my twelfth  
birthday I was one of the best dancers we had, second only to the fabulous duo Monte and Aria, the head acrobats and husband and wife.  
Whenever we would stop at a town a few of us would take a few members and preform in the town square to show what sort of things our troop had in store for the shows while the others set up the camp. I would often go along and sell a few of my charms, sing with the actors and dance with the acrobats. After we were done performing we would hurry back to the troop and finish helping set up for the show.  
I would always be very excited when the show would start and the people would come. My favorite was the children, they were so fun and loved it when I would teach them a few of the easier dances and how to make flower chains.  
Ezmera would always laugh at me when she would come out of her tent and see me juggling apples for the kids, then she would call them over for her favorite part, story telling around the camp's bonfire. They were wonderful stories, full of magic and wonder. My favorite were the tales of the Easter bunny, Tooth fairy, Sandman, and Santa Claus.  
After the stories we would send everyone home. Exhausted we would all go to our wagons to sleep. Ezmera shared her wagon with me. Every night she would brush out my long black hair and tuck me into bed.  
"Good night my luck charm." She would say.  
"Good night star seer." I would say back. It was our tradition every night and I never thought it would change.  
The day of my 16th birthday was the best and worst of my life. Ezmera had a new costume made for me, it was an off-white blouse with a light green vest a brown corset that covered me from my hips to the bottom of my ribs and made it look as slim as could be, a blue and brown skirt and simple but sturdy brown leather dancing shoes. I thanked her over and over again for it. She just smiled and said that she was happy that I liked the gift. Later that morning when we stopped at a new town and I went along with the others to promote the troop I noticed many of the men there would watch me and some of the other younger girls. It gave me chills and I wanted nothing more than to leave and head back to the troop. As we were leaving a man pulled me aside and asked for a kiss. I was so shocked that all I could think to do was run. He grabbed me by the arm so ruffly that one of my few metal bracelets cut into my arm and caused me to bleed. He tried to kiss me but lucky for me one of the troop had noticed I was missing and showed up just in time to pull the man off me. We hurried back to the troop and explained what had happened to Ezmera. She was scared now to say the least, telling everyone to pack up quickly. Everyone was surprised but no one objected. When we where almost done men from the town came and started causing trouble. I was at a stream filling a few canteens when they came so I had no idea what was going on. When I returned I saw my family all sitting on the ground in a group, surrounded by armored men armed with swords. One man was speaking.  
"Ezmera the gypsy?" He called. Ezmera stood and curtsied.  
"How may I serve the magistrate's men?" She asked in a calm manor.  
"You have been accused of murdering the brother of the magistrate through witchcraft." He continued. At this many of the men and women of the troop began to protest. Shouting that Ezmera would never harm anyone. Ezmera gave them a sharp glance and they calmed once more.  
"What proof have you that I have done this crime?" She asked. To answer her question he held up my bracelets, the metal one shining slightly and one of my woven charm bracelets both with my blood on them. The metal one had Ezmera's sign on it, a star imprinted into the middle of an eye. The same sign was painted on her wagon. Ezmera gasped when she saw this.  
"This was found under the magistrate's brother's pillow. Were he was found dead. His mouth open and his eyes wide and staring. All the signs of a malicious spell." The man said, "by order of his magnificence the magistrate you are under arrest."  
"No!" I shouted, coming forward out of the shadows.  
"Krysta, stay back." One of the men of the troop said.  
"Those belong to me, Ezmera has done nothing. If anything it was the man who took those from me this morning who murdered the magistrate's brother." I said calmly walking up to the man in charge, "see," I said showing him the cut on my arm, "a man attacked me today and in the process he cut my arm and must have pulled those off my wrist."  
"Can anyone from the village bare witness to this act?" He asked as he looked at my arm.  
"No but Robert can." As I said his name the man who had saved me stood up.  
"I personally saw the man do harm to her and pulled the brute off her." Robert nodded.  
"A likely story." The guard said skeptically, "but I'm afraid you would need a witness that is not from your troop."  
"But it's the truth!" I declared.  
"Then you wouldn't mind telling the magistrate this story." He said grabbing my arm, "Krysta the gypsy I place you under arrest for crimes of witchcraft and murder.  
A chorus of voices shouted at the guards.  
"No!"  
"She's innocent!"  
"She's just a child!"  
"Not my Krysta! Please not Krysta!" Ezmera cried as they placed manacles around my wrists.  
"I'll be fine. Don't worry, I'll see you all soon." I smiled sadly as I was lead away. I heard Ezmera crying, "why didn't I listen to the cards! Why didn't I listen!"

By the time we arrived at the magistrate's home the sun was starting to set. The magistrate's home was colossal, in my opinion, full of luxury and fancy things. But it felt cold and empty compared to my wagon back home.  
The magistrate was a fat man, with greedy pig eyes and oily hair. His face was red and puffy, from crying or if it was that way naturally I couldn't tell. To the left of him lay a kind looking man, with similar characteristics to the magistrate. He would look peacefully asleep if his eyes and mouth weren't wide open in a look of terror.  
"Your honor, we have found the one who caused the death of your brother." The captain of the guard bowed to him.  
"This little stick?" He laughed in disbelief.  
"Don't be fooled by appearance your honor, it is said even the smallest snakes carry the most lethal venom." A second man came out from a door to the right. It was the man who had attacked me this morning.  
"Perhaps you are right, my trusted advisor. You girl, what is your name and why did you kill my poor brother?" The Magistrate glowered down at me.  
"Your honor." I said curtsying as best I could with the heavy chains on my wrists, "I am Krysta the gypsy. I have never met your brother or wished him or your honorableness any harm."  
"You may not have wished him any harm but then again gypsies will do anything for money." The advisor said, smiling evilly at me from over the magistrate's shoulder, "she could have been hired to kill him."  
"I would do no such thing!" I defended, "I don't even know witchery. I'm just a gypsy, I tell fortunes, dance, make charms, that sort of thing."  
"Charms? Charms of evil, charms of death?!" The advisor said, as the magistrate looked at him the man pretended to look fearful, as if I could cast a spell on them and kill them all right this moment.  
"No, charms of luck, love, life!" I said.  
"If she can make those why not ones to kill?" He pointed out to the magistrate.  
"I've heard all I need. Krysta the gypsy I find you guilty of witchcraft and murder and sentence you to death at sunrise. Guards! Take her away." The magistrate said with finality.  
"No, wait! Your honor! Your advisor is the real murderer! He attacked me this morning and stole the bracelets that were found under your brother's pillow." Then I remembered the healers tell me of a poison that caused its victims to die so suddenly that they would often look as though they had died of fright. "He framed me! He did it! Check his home! You'll find poison! Your brother was poisoned!" I screamed as the guards dragged me out of the room.  
"The lies the guilty will tell to save their necks." The advisor said shaking his head in mock pity. That was all I saw before the door slammed closed. I went limp in the guards arms after that, all hope leaving me. The guards carried me down to the dungeon. Instead of ruffly throwing me into my cell, they carried me in and set me gently on the floor. Perhaps feeling pity for the girl who was to be hanged with the rising sun. I didn't want their pity, I wanted out of this cage. Gypsies don't do well in stone walls after all. I was feeling panicky, it was incredibly dark and it felt like the walls were closing in around me. I curled up on myself, rocking back and forth, trying to picture a happy place. I started to cry into my skirt as visions of my troop getting ready for a midsummer festival came to my mind. Oh how I missed them. As I was getting ready to wail the moonlight broke through the clouds and everything lightened up a bit. I looked up, sniffing as I looked at the bright glowing orb. It looked as though it was smiling at me, a warm kind smile. I smiled back then laid down on the floor looking up at it. A glittering trail of sand suddenly passed through the bars of my cell, but I knew what this was. It was dreamsand, like in Ezmera's stories. It swept over me and I fell asleep to dreams of my family.  
I was awoken the next day by a clatter on the stone floor. I got up and turned to see a plate of food and a flagon of water. I ate the food and gulped down the water without a second thought of it being my last meal. Once I was finished one of the guards came and escorted me outside. I hoped that someone would be able to talk the magistrate out of doing this. I was lead up onto the gallows where a man with a black hood covered his face stood next to a noose.  
"Krysta the gypsy, you have been charged with murder of his honorableness's brother through the act of witchcraft, how do you plead?" A judge read from a scroll. I opened my mouth to say innocent but no sound came out. The food must have had something in it!  
"How do you plead?" The judge asked impatiently. Again I tried to speak, I even tried to scream but no sound came out.  
"Since you refuse to reply we find you guilty of all charges and sentence you to death." Obviously the judge had been bribed. I continued to try to make a sound, anything just to be able to speak.  
"Do you have any last requests?" The executioner asked as he put the noose around my neck. I nodded my head vigorously. I reached up and removed my necklace from my neck and managed to faintly whisper, "please, give this to my mom."  
The executioner looked at the simple necklace before turning away from me. I prayed with all my might right then to be able to speak one last time. I decided to try one more time and screamed, "THIS DAY YOU HANG AN INNOCENT GIRL FOR MURDERING AN INNOCENT MAN. BEWARE FOR NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"  
As I watched the sun come up as I felt the floor disappear from beneath me and then I knew nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

Krysta spirit of fortune ch 2

To see what Krysta looks like in her modern day version check out

: / / multiplefan01. deviantart art/ Krysta-427677751  
just get rid of the spaces and you'll see it :)

Also check out chappy101's story Snow White queen which also has Krysta in it as a supporting character!

please review!

Chapter 2: revenge

I woke up sometime later to a place that was surrounded in mist. I carefully sat up and looked around. I was in a graveyard. Turning to look behind me I saw a freshly buried grave with no tombstone. It was farther from the other graves and already had weeds growing on it.  
I knew at once it was my grave, witch's after all were buried in non-hallowed ground because they did the work of the devil. But if I was dead why wasn't I in heaven or something? My thoughts were interrupted by the shadowy figure of a black feline appearing in front of me. It opened its mouth and spoke to me.  
"I am you and you are me." With that it jumped up at me and glided into my chest. I felt warm and it was as though a part of me had become whole again. I looked to the moon and smiled. Noticing a moonbeam dancing through the trees I chased after it. I never felt so alive, it was as though I were flying. I leaned forward and felt my body shift. I looked down to see my arms had turned into black paws and I was covered in black fur. I looked behind me briefly to see a long black tail, marveling at it I failed to see the tree I front of me. After shaking off that nasty bump I continued on my way.  
I continued racing through the woods until I came upon the magistrate's home. Luck was on my side because someone had left the front door open. My eyes narrowed to slits as I stalked inside. The first being I run into is the advisor. He was pacing behind the door I had just arrived through, looking nervous.  
"Why did that little witch have to go and shout that? How could she have, after that drug I put in her food she shouldn't have been able to talk for hours. Now the magistrate is jumpy and suspicious of everything, I'll never be able to get him out of the way now." He was muttering as he paced. At one point he stepped on me, well through me more like it. It was a shocking experience, but it gave me an idea. Extending my claws I scratched along the door, the man jumped in alarm.  
"Who's there!" He said, eyes wide and fearful.  
"The girl you murdered." I said to him but he didn't hear me it seemed.  
"Can't hear me? Good cause you are an ugly man with a heart of stone and your bad breath could slay a dragon and you are going to wish you had never met me."  
An evil idea crept into my head as I snuck away down the hall, only stopping to hiss at a dog that could see me.  
"Down boy." Said the man who was leading it, pulling its rope to get it to move back to the direction they had been going. Shaking my head I hurried to the magistrate's meeting room. Again luck was with me and he was there. Looking out the window at the night sky, a few torches were used to brighten the room. I stayed in the shadows and listened to him talk to his dead brother as though he was there.  
"I don't know what to do Alexander, you were always the one with the plan. I was just better at talking to people."he sighed wistfully, "I guess there is Asher to help me now but he's been acting strangely ever since we hung that witch girl who murdered you." He chuckled slightly, "Haha, she was pretty I'll give her that but she was to thin to be healthy and addled in the mind too. Her last request was for the executioner to give that old gypsy woman her necklace. I think the man sold it, it did have gold on it after all." I grew more angry than I already was at this and my anger fueled my idea. I stood up against the wall and ran my claws down it, amazed that they didn't chip or break against the stone. The magistrate bolted upright and looked around the room in fear. I scratched down the wall again and let out a fierce yowl. The man promptly fell off his chair and scurried like a mouse out of the room. "So I guess they can't hear me speak or see me but they can hear me when I sound like a cat. Interesting." I thought as I ran after him, knocking over furniture and blowing out torches as I chased him. I chased him until he ran into his room and closed the door. I stood outside it, scratching and growling. I did this every night for three nights, each time I scratched the word "murderer" into his door. I did the same with his advisor, Asher. All the guards became superstitious and stayed clear of those rooms and even the servants refused to go there. On the third night I chased him away from his room and toward Asher's room instead.  
Oh this was fun, he thought a person was after him. He shouted for me to stop, that he'd pay any price for me to stop and let him be. No I wasn't going to let him off that easily.  
I raced ahead of him and blew out the torches in front of him, making him go the way I wanted him to go. We arrived at Asher's room where the Magistrate pounded at the door and shouted.  
"Asher, there's an poltergeist in my home, do something!" The magistrate said, banging his fists on the door, Asher let him in and I followed after. As soon as the door closed I caused the dresser that was next to it to topple over and seal them inside. Next I blew out all the light leaving the room shrouded in darkness save for the moonlight and a single candle.  
"What's going on?" The magistrate asked. Using the red wax from the melting candle I wrote out on the stone floor.  
"Click clack  
watch your back."  
I left my claws out and they made a deliciously creepy clicking sound on the floor. I scurried around the room, the magistrate and Asher desperately trying to identify the source of the sound.  
"It must be some evil spirit come to curse us!" The magistrate said, "oh benevolent spirit, what do you wish of me?"  
I returned to the candle.  
"Haunted by me  
you shall be.  
Until you preform tasks of three." I know it sounded cheesy but that's what I came up with.  
"Yes, I'll do anything just don't hurt me!" He shouted. I wrote,  
"Search the man's room who stands to your right,  
There you will find what happened to your brother that night."

The magistrate looked to Asher and began rifling through the drawers of his desk and dresser. I helped a bit by drawing a line of wax to Asher's bed. I'd seen him take out a bottle of poison and try to get rid of it but I had taken it and hidden it there. The magistrate found it quickly.  
"Even the smallest snakes carry the most lethal poison." I wrote. Asher was panicking now as he saw the vial.  
"What is this?" The magistrate said, holding up the empty bottle of poison.  
"Sleeping drops, they belonged to your brother, I've been using them since his passing." He tried to cover up.  
"My brother could fall asleep standing up why would he need sleeping drops."  
"Alexander didn't die of a witch's curse,  
It was a fate much worse." I wrote.  
"What do you mean by this, spirit?" The magistrate asked.  
"Find the letter sealed in red,  
Unless you too wish to end up dead."  
The magistrate found the letter and read through it. It was to an apothecary for another order of the poison that had killed his brother. Asher had been planning to send it that next morning.  
"Murderer and thief your time is done,  
You should know forced kisses aren't much fun." I wrote to Asher.  
"What is it talking about? The captain had said the girl's story was that she was attacked…" the magistrate trailed off at this.  
"Sire, I had never seen that girl until that night… I swear."  
"But she recognized you when you came in the room, I saw it in her eyes." I guess the magistrate wasn't as dim witted as I thought.  
"That girl! The one you convinced me to hang! She wasn't the one to kill my brother, it was you!" The magistrate shouted, clutching at Asher's throat.  
"No… it wasn't me! Don't you see, it was the gypsy… she's trying to trick you…" he gasped for breath. I watched with a smirk, the villain was about to have his just reward.  
"Krysta…" a voice whispered, "this is not your path."  
"But he deserves it." I hissed at the voice angrily.  
"If you let him die now then you will be no better than he." The voice said. I watched the two men for a whole longer, Asher 's face starting to turn blue. They were continuing to argue about if I was doing this or not.  
"You're right." I sighed and moved forward into the moonlight.  
"How could she? She's dead in the ground in a mirror lined box to prevent her from escaping." The magistrate yelled. I had turned human by this point and for the briefest moment the two men believed in ghosts. I heard the magistrate describe what he saw later, that I was a glowing specter, white all over and flowing hair and clothes even though there was no wind in the room. I gently laid my hand on the magistrate's and he loosened his grip on Asher's neck. I motioned for Asher to come forward and whispered in his ear, "rats die by the same poison they spread." In an instant he was on the ground begging for mercy and confessing his crime. Knowing my job was done I walked towards the moonlight.  
"Wait spirit, you said you would haunt me until I had completed three tasks, what is the third?" The magistrate stopped me.  
"Be as good a man as your brother was." I said then transformed back into a cat and leapt through the window. The magistrate did as I said and became a kind ruler, he even lost weight. Asher was imprisoned for life. All that was left was for me to take revenge on the executioner who had sold my necklace. It took a while but I caught his scent and followed it to the troop's camp. Apparently no one had told them I was dead yet. I watched from under a wagon as he presented my necklace to Ezmera. She took it with shaking hands and fell to her knees, sobs shaking her old frail body. Others came over and wept with her, forming a ring around her as they hugged her. Such was our tradition whenever one of our troop passed away. We kept the closest family members in the middle and encircled them with love. I snuck in through the crowd, passing through them in a tingly sensation until I reached Ezmera and added my embrace, although she couldn't see or feel it. I looked to the executioner, he hadn't done what the magistrate said he had. I could not take revenge on a man who had done me no wrong so instead after he had left I followed him and wished him the best luck I could wish. He retired and repented from his executioner business and became a wise monk. He even started his own abbey and was never happier.  
I was done with my revenge, although I did slip a mouse into the captain of the guard's armor because of his ruff treatment when escorting me to the magistrate's home, now what would I do though?  
I thought once I had finished my unfinished business then I would move on from this life.

But now I was a spirit with no purpose.


	3. Chapter 3

Krysta spirit of fortune ch 3

Ta-da! Another chapter! Please review!

Chapter 3: What I did after.

For the first year of my spirit life I had followed the company, bringing them good luck. After a while it just hurt me too much to be with them, so I took to traveling the world, checking back on the troop every now and again.  
When over 10 years had passed since my death and I found myself in America. It was all hallow's Eve (Halloween as you now know it) and I was wondering around the country side. I was having a grand time causing a bit of bad fortune on a couple of adults who were out on business. It was a cold night and I couldn't resist having their hats be blown off their heads and their coats get tangled in bushes. One man slipped on a sudden patch of ice and caused the other to fall over him and each other. I was rolling on the ground laughing so hard I was sure I'd lose the mouse I had for lunch.  
"I've never heard a cat laugh before." A voice said. I leapt to my paws, fluffing up my fur and hissing from surprise. A boy landed I front of me. He was pale, with white hair and ice blue eyes. The cloths he wore were tattered, old looking things although I noted he didn't were shoes.  
"Nice kitty, it's ok. I won't hurt you." He said as he knelt down and offered his hand out to me. I growled a bit in warning as he tried to edge closer.  
"Nice kitty, pretty kitty." He coxed me, slowly reaching his hand closer. I swiped at his fingers.  
"My what big claws you have." I bared my teeth at him and hissed. "What big teeth you have." Then I understood his fairy tale reference and couldn't help but snicker a bit. As I was distracted I felt myself be swept up and taken into the air.  
"Put me down!" I yowled at him. He nearly dropped me at this.  
"So you don't only laugh but you can talk too." He said, landing in a tree and putting me on his stomach. I sank my claws into his shirt and into his skin a bit.  
"Get me down from here if you want to keep your skin!" I threatened.  
"Ouch, alright alright!" He said, flying me to the ground. When we got there he kept me in his arms and stroked my fur. He was ice cold but the way he scratched my ears… I couldn't help but purr.  
"So how can such a little kitty like you talk?" He asked me, scratching under my neck.  
"I'm not a cat." I said shaking off his hand and jumping out of his arms. When I landed I changed into my human form.  
"That's a new one." He said, leaning against a stick I just barely noticed.  
"Well so is flying for me." I said, crossing my arms.  
"Sorry, if I had known you were a human I wouldn't have done that." He apologized. I rolled my eyes but let a soft smile spread across my face, showing him I wasn't mad.  
"So what are you suppose to be? A frost bitten Shepard?" I asked, looking him over again.  
"Close, my name is Jack, Jack Frost." He extended his hand.  
"Krysta." I said shaking it quickly, "dang your hands are cold."  
"Nice to meet you Krysta Dangyourhandsarecold." He said with a bow. I tried to swat his shoulder but he leapt onto his staff causing me to miss. He laughed as I stared at him.  
"So I'm guessing since I can see you then you are a spirit." I said.  
"Yeah, spirit of winter. You?" He replied. Jumping off his staff he got really close to my face.  
"Spirit of fortune." I said, back flipping away.  
"Neat trick, were you part of a carnival show?" He asked, a childish grin spreading across his face.  
"No, I was a gypsy." I said.  
"Interesting." He said, "did the moon give you your name?"  
"No, Ezmera did. She's the one who raised me."  
"Huh, I came out of a lake and then the moon told me my name."  
"Uh…" was my response, how long had this guy been alone? " how old are you? I asked.  
"I'm 42."  
"You're pretty young looking for a 42 year old man, more like a 17 year old boy."  
"Oh yeah then how old are you?"  
"I'm about 21."  
"You look about 16 to me." He said. The wind was picking up, causing me to shiver a bit.  
"Well it was nice meeting you Jack Frost." I said, eager to find someplace warm to spend the night.  
"Do you want to play a game?" He asked suddenly.  
"Maybe on a warmer night?" I replied, wrapping my arms around my stomach as it growled. He frowned at the sound before his eyes lit up with an idea.  
"How about I find you something to eat then we play a game, deal?" He asked, a smirk playing at his mouth.  
"Sure, why not?" I Said. So he flew while I waited under the tree, turning into a cat to keep warm. If you could have seen me then you would have seen a ball of black fuzz. I was just drifting off when he came back. He landed silently in the tree and let the bag of food he found land in front of me with a thump!  
"MEOW!" I yowled in surprise, arching my back and fluffing up again.  
"Hahaha, that never gets old." He laughed, hanging from a branch by his knees.  
"You try nearly dozing off in this weather then getting spooked twice in one night." I said in annoyance as I transformed and opened the bag. Inside there was a few apples, a loaf of bread and a hunk of dried meat.  
"Where's you get this?" I asked.  
"Found it." He said, swinging down and taking an apple.  
"Where?" I asked again before taking a bite of anything.  
"In front of a house, it was next to a weird candle that only gave off smoke.  
"They left those there for their spirit ancestors." I said, definitely not eating any of it now.  
"Oh, interesting. So is it bad that I've been eating the stuff they leave out?" He asked, flipping onto the ground.  
"I'm not sure, I guess since these were left for spirits and we are spirits it's ok for us to eat this." I said, hunger driving me to pick up an apple. Once the food was gone Jack twirled his staff and made a few snowflakes fall from the end.  
"So you wanna play now?" He asked.  
"You kept your end of the deal, I'll keep mine." I say, standing up and licking a bit of apple juice off my hand. Jack smiled and all the sudden there was snowing.  
"Ever made a snowball?" He asked as I raised an eyebrow at him. I scoop up a bit of snow and threw it at his head. He ducked and threw his own snowball. I dodged and then the games began. I didn't even notice the cold now, I was too busy having fun. The only problem was, winter spirits cheat. As I was sneaking around the tree to hit him with a snowball a giant glob of snow fell from the branches and plopped on my head.  
"Gotcha!" Jack said, flying down from the tree, "Krysta? Where'd you go?"  
I managed to stick one hand up from the snow pile and grab his ankle. This action had my intended effect of spooking him, he cried out and launched into the sky.  
"Krysta?!" Jack said coming back down. I moved my arm back and forth, scratching at the snow. After a moment of looking at my arm in confusion he pulled me out.  
"F-f-finally," I said, my teeth chattering, "i-i-it w-was get-t-ting h-hard t-to bre-e-eath."  
"Serves you right." He smirked, it turned to a frown suddenly, "are you ok?"  
"I-i-I'm f-fine. W-why?" I asked, rubbing my arms to get some warmth going in them.  
"Your lips are blue." He said simply, before swinging me onto his back and taking off.  
"I thought we already went through this, I don't like being swept off the ground and flown off with." I said, my cold forgotten as fear took over.  
"Just hang on, we're almost there." He said. Soon we landed at a barn. He pushed open the door and carried me inside, letting me down on a pile of hay in the loft. I instantly transformed into a cat and curled up in it. Jack smiled and sat down next to me, stroking my back as I purred in content, until we both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Krysta spirit of fortune ch 4

Chapter 4: friends never say good bye.

The next few years were a bit lonely after the encounter with Jack Frost, after all he had to spread winter around the globe. He and I would meet up sometimes. In fact he was there the day Ezmera died. I knew it was coming, all the luck I could give wouldn't stop time from taking its toll on her.  
I used my ability over luck to make sure her last days were the best of her life. I thought that would help me ease the pain when she was gone. But no matter what you do for someone you love, when their gone they take a piece of your heart with them. I asked Jack to make it snow a light fluffy snow that day, Ezmera loved snow. No matter how cold and miserable it got during the winter she would look outside and say "the ground is covered with diamonds."  
I sat next to her in her little wagon, it's one window showing her the snow that was falling just for her. She was smiling gently and there were tears in her eyes. Everyone had come in already to say their good byes, a new little runaway had become part of the troop and when she was old enough she would be the fortune teller, until then Monte was made the leader by Ezmera.  
"Krysta, I don't know if you can here me or see me but I want you to know that I loved you like a daughter and granddaughter. I may be old but I remember the last day I saw you. That morning, on your birthday, I did a card reading and saw ill fortune and a undeserving death ahead for you. You were already in town when I went to warn you. But the last card told me you would be alright, even make new friends along the way. So, my luck charm, I hope that has what happened to you. And I hope to see you in another life. But for now… goodbye, I love you." Ezmera whispered the last part with her final breath, her eyes closing peacefully. I remained by her side, even after the troop had come and buried her.  
And so that's were Jack found me hours later, sitting next to her grave half covered in snow.  
"Hi." He said, sitting down next to me. I remained silent, staring at the grave.  
"I'm sorry… for your loss." He said, putting his arm around my shoulders. He was cold but I leaned into his shoulder and allowed the tears I had been holding back flow. He sat there and patted my back until my tears ran dry.  
"J-Jack, thank you. For the snow and for being here." I said once I had gained control over my emotions.  
"It's ok. I'm guessing you two were really close?" He asked.  
"Yeah, she was my best friend, and my mom, and my grandma all mixed together." I said with a sad smile.  
"Well you know what they say about friends right?" He said with such a serious face I couldn't tell what he meant.  
"No, what?"  
"Friends never say goodbye, and when they do it really means see you later." He said, his face breaking into his usual smile.  
"Jack, don't ever stop smiling." I said, giving him a small hug.  
"Just try to stop me." He joked, a faint hint of something sad flickering in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Krysta spirit of mischief ch 5

:) see I said I was gonna have it out soon and I did. Sorta, anyhow on to the story! This ones a bit weird but I hope you guys like it! Please review! Reviews are like chocolate, I can't get enough of them!

Chapter 5: time goes on.

After that we were some of the best of friends, maybe more like siblings cause of our squabbling and arguing. He showed me Burgess, the place he most often calls home, and his lake. Jack even tried to teach me to skate. I preferred watching the people of Burgess more than skating though.  
Jack and I got into quite the bit of mischief whenever we hung out, which luckily for the world didn't happen to terribly often. Most of our tricks were harmless enough, thumping on people's roofs when they're home alone, creating patches of ice under an unsuspecting foot, or sometimes a skunk in a barn. We even pranked some royals once, like putting a bee hive on a crown. The best would be pranking the Easter Bunny, oh that one was a blast! Jack had distracted him while I swapped his eggs with rocks while hiding them myself, the little leggy things on the bottom are so weird! He was hopping mad when he saw what we had done, pun intended.  
We were the best of friends facing the world, and yet things always felt weird, as we watched people around us grow old. Buildings either grew bigger or got torn down. Children we had seen as babies grow to adults and have children of their own. Wars come and go, and through all this Jack was one of the only spirits I met.  
As time rolled past us Jack would disappear from time to time to be alone.  
During the spring of 1968 I didn't see him at all where we agreed to meet, when I did find him the poor guy was shaken and sad, not to mention a bit bruised. He was at his lake, icing over some of the worse cuts. I didn't say a word as I brought out some scrap cloth, I had intended for a new prank but he needed it more, and used it to properly bandage his injuries. Afterwords I just sat next to him and watched the lake. The companionable silence broken only by the twittering of the birds in the trees.

Around 1981 we both decided to change what we wore. Of course we had changed our clothes before then but clothes only last so long. So we found one of those dumpsters people throw old cloths into for charity and dug around a bit. Jack found some tattered brown pants which he tied with a few bits of leather to keep the bottoms from flapping as he flew, a t-shirt and a blue hoodie. The collar of the hoodie promptly frosted over when he put it on.  
"Not a bad look." I say as I hop into the dumpster to look around next.  
"Thanks." He said, leaning against the building next to the dumpster.  
"No peeking." I say as I find a few outfit choices. After discarding a few I find a long-sleeve black shirt, black pants, and a red ribbon. I put the cloths on, the ribbon in my hand, and hop down from the dumpster. Then I promptly hop back up.  
"Dang it Frost! Why do you have to freeze the ground?" I hiss as I grab my poor frozen toes.  
"What? I got bored, why does it take so long for girls to change anyway?" He asked innocently, swinging his staff and creating an "x" on the ground before drawing a line through it and two others, he then erased his game of tic-tac-toe with a blast of swirling frost.  
"Because we like to look nice." I reply while sticking my tongue out at him.  
"Hmm." He says before flying over the bin and pulling out some back comfort boots. They have a bit of faux fur on the outside. Jack through them at me causing me to fall backwards into the bin as I catch them.  
"For a girl that can turn into a cat and easily leap up a brick wall, you are one of the clumsiest people I know." He laughs.  
"Haha, only when you're around." I smirk as I clamber up onto the ledge again. I slip one on and smile as it fits perfectly. I slide my other foot into the other one before pulling it out again as I feel something. I shake the boot upside down and out plops a little red clip with a bow on it. I stick it in my hair then continue putting the boot on.  
After I'm done I jump down into the pavement, happy that my feet are protected from Jack's frost.  
"Not bad, what's the ribbon for?" Jack asked.  
"It's a necklace." I say as I tie it around my neck.  
"I'll never understand fashion." He says shaking his head. I roll my eyes and we wander the town, stopping by a random house with a bunch of teenagers in it, a couple more had just pulled up and were talking excitedly about something.  
"Let's see what their up to." I say, starting to head their way.  
"Curiosity killed the cat. Plus it's bound to be very warm in there." Jack gave me a side long look. He knew I knew he preferred cool places.  
"We'll stay by a window, for easy get away. Can we go please?" I say, giving him my best kitten eyes.  
"Fine." He sighs after trying in vain to resist the eyes. No one resists the eyes. When we find a way in they had all hushed and gathered around a TV set. Jack sat on one of the support beams and I sat on his shoulder in my cat form.  
The thing they watched was called Thriller by Michael Jackson, and it was awesome! Although the werewolf looked a bit more feline than wolf to me. All through the music video I kept thinking of that werewolf. Once it was over Jack and I flew out the door and resumed our aimless wandering. Jack hummed the song and even did the moonwalk, cheating by using the wind to help him. I'm walking along the top of a fence, still a cat, next to him.

"Show off," I teased, an idea popping into my head. "Hey what's that?" I ask suddenly and race ahead.  
"Krysta! Wait up!" Jack called after me as he flew after me. I duck behind a bush that would be big enough to hide the human version of me. I focus my transformation until it's at a midway point and wait for Jack to circle back around before leaping out and yowling at him.  
"GAH!" He shouts and shoots up into the air. I roll over and nearly die from laughing so hard.  
"Y-y-you?!" Jack says incredulously .  
"Y-y-you shoulda seen the look on your face!" I laugh at him.  
"Well just wait till I freeze your tail." Jack laughs back as he follows through with his threat. I growl and chase him down main street in true movie monster fashion.  
Ever since then Frost won't let me live down the whole monster cat thing, even though I threatened his life if he ever mentioned it again. The bug, always making fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Krysta spirit of fortune ch 6

Sorry for taking so long, so I made this really long to make up for it. :) Really quick… SPOILER ALERT!  
for those who haven't read the books yet or seen the movie.  
Jack: Seriously, who hasn't seen the movie by now?  
Me: I'm just giving them fair warning, now onto the tale!

Chapter 6: Rise of the Guardians other wise known as things change.

A few years after the night of the "monster cat" I had the misfortune and fortune of meeting other spirits. I'd met Sandy before, only one you're likely to run into without getting totally brushed off. Jack wasn't so fortunate, being off making snowstorms whenever I ran into him. Although he did tell me that he met him once or twice.  
I've ran into a few tooth fairies over the years too, although they weren't too keen on me what with my turning into a cat and chasing them a bit. Some people can't take a joke.  
I never officially met Bunnymund but I loved helping Jack mess with his egg hunts.  
And I would usually be happily dreaming whenever North made his routes, although he did stop by once and leave me a candy cane.  
But that was just the big four, there are other spirits out in the world, a few of which I got to meet. Such as: Amor and Amora Cupid, fraternal twin children of Eros and Psyche Cupid, and Raven, a little witch spirit known for helping turn nightmares to dreams. Raven can be distant but she's always willing to help, like if you happen to have a killer headache. All good people, although Amora leaps before looking a bit too often.

My unfortunate encounter with a certain being happened one dark night. Jack was gone somewhere, Russia I think, and I was spooking some teens who were out past their curfew. I was laughing at them when I felt a cold shudder run through me. Turning around I saw a great big black horse with glinting golden eyes and swirls of black coming off it. I blinked and then there were five! Backing slowly away I ran into a solid form behind me.  
"What's this? A little girl?" A dark voice hissed. I turned around to see only a wall behind me.  
"Who-who's there?" I asked, fear making me stutter slightly. I shook my head, trying to gather some courage. I kept looking around as a laugh echoed around the ally. I slid into my half cat form and took a fighting stance. The horses had begun to surround me, pushing me back to the wall. I slashed at them, hissing when my hand felt like it went through a sand blaster.  
"Sand? Black horses made of sand? What the heck is going on?" I thought to myself.  
"Hmm… it seems this kitten has claws." A shadow said, taking the form of a man in black. He was tall, lithe, and dark in appearance. His silver-golden yellow eyes shone menacingly in the dark, his skin was a dull pale-gray, and his glossy black hair was slicked to form spikes from the back of his head. He was in a long, black robe with a v neck line and shadows running down his arms, obscuring his body like a cloak of darkness.  
"Who are you?" I hissed, my hand reaching for my dagger now. It was small enough to slide into my boot. It was silver with swirling designs on the hilt and Ezmera's sign on the blade. It had simply appeared one day, and it had come in really handy on several occasions.  
"I am Pitch Black, the Nightmare King. Tell me little one, what year is this?" He said, looking down at me.  
"Why don't you know, your highness?" I mocked, "been stuck under a rock for a few centuries, Mr. Boogie Man?" He glared at me and snapped his fingers. I looked back at the horses, who were once again starting to advance forward. I drew my dagger and slashed at the closest one. More replaced that one and more replaced the others that I attacked. They over whelmed me, kicking me with their sharp hooves. After a while he snapped again and the horses retreated.  
"I'm sorry we can't continue with this but I have a meeting I need to get too. Some old friends of mine are expecting me." He chuckled creepily. Then he was gone, like how darkness just disappears when you turn on a light. Those demonic horses had left me pretty bruised but luckily nothing was broken although my left eye hurt. I limped to the lake. Curling up under the limbs of my favorite tree I slept until the next day, plagued by nightmares the whole night.

"Snow day!" The very familiar voice of Jack Frost yelled happily as he flew through the air. I woke up and grimaced at the light. Jack flew down over the lake, creating swirls of frost as he went.  
"That Frost, always knows how to make an entrance." I smiled and followed after him, turning into a cat so he wouldn't see my black eye.

"That's what you said about aliens." A kid was saying as I arrived.  
"And the Easter Bunny." His twin said.  
"Well the Easter Bunny is real." A third kid carrying a sled said.  
"Oh he's real alright, real annoying, real grumpy and really full of himself." Jack said as he balanced along a fence.  
"You can say that again." I thought to myself. Jack sat down on the fence as the little blonde girl was tripped by her dog.  
"Mom, Sophie fell again." The boy with the sled said.  
"You ok, Soph?" Their mom asked, then turning her attention to her son she said, "Jamie, hat. We don't want Jack Frost nippin' at you nose."  
"Who's Jack Frost?" Jamie asked, readjusting the hat his mom had just put on his head.  
"No one, honey, it's just an expression." She said as she walked back to Sophie.  
"Hey!" Jack said indignantly.  
"Oh, burn!" I purred as I followed the kids, Jack trailing behind us.  
"At least some people know my name." Jack shot back. Unlike him, I didn't mind being invisible. It made pranking much easier.  
"Whatever frost face!" I called back at him.  
Jack crouched down and made a snow ball. "Who's Jack Frost?" He said as he blew on the snowball before throwing it at the back of Jamie's head. I laughed as a massive snowball fight ensued. I sat in a nearby tree and groomed my fur, purring in amusement at the kids and Jack.  
Everyone was laughing and having a fun time until Pippa hit a big girl in the back of the head with a snowball.  
"Crud, I hit Cupcake!" Pippa said in a slight panic.  
"She hit Cupcake!" Montey pointed at Pippa.  
"You hit Cupcake?" Claude 's voice squeaked slightly as he looked on in fear, his twin mimicking his expression. Jamie lifted up his sled as though to hide from Cupcake's wrath as she looked at them all, growling angrily, before Jack nailed her in the face with a snowball. It took a moment but then a giggle escaped her. In the blink of an eye she started laughing and charged the other kids with her snowman head. Everyone laughed and ran. Then Jack made a patch of ice, causing Jamie to fall down and slide into town while his friends looked on with concern. Worried, cause I too had fallen victim to Jack's ice paths before, sent them an extra bit of good luck as they slid past me.  
I ran with the other kids to where Jamie and Jack wound up.  
"Ouch, that's gonna hurt." I commented as a red couch rammed into Jamie.  
"Cool, a tooth!" He exclaimed as he stood back up.  
"Dude! That means cash!" Claude exclaimed as the others gathered around him to look at the tooth.  
"Tooth fairy cash!" Caleb smiled. They all chatted a bit as Jack flew down from his perch on a statue to land in front of Jamie and the kids.  
"That wasn't the tooth fairy, that was me! What does a guy have to do to get a little attention around here?" He asked in frustration before Jamie walked right through him. He sighed, looking up as snow started to fall. He stuffed his hand into his hoodie pocket and flew off. I shook my head sadly and followed after him. Spreading a little good luck to those unfortunate souls who got car damage that would need repairing.

I found Jack, as the sun went down, in the tree in Jamie's yard, watching the family play a game together.  
"You ok?" I asked, hopping onto his lap.  
"No." He answered as he stroked my ears.  
"I saw what happened, you realize you could've gotten him hurt worse than just a missing tooth?" I asked him. Jack nodded and sighed.  
"Although it was really awesome." I said, leaning into his hand, his normal coldness actually felt good against some of my still aching bruises. Jack smiled at me before frowning again. We watched the family until the mom told the kids it was time for bed. I could tell something more was bugging Jack.  
"What's the matter? Can I help?" I asked, placing my paw on his hand.  
"It's just that, I'm tired of this… tired of doing something great and then getting walked through as though I don't even exist." He sighed, sliding me off his lap as he stood up.  
"Jack?" I said looking up at him.  
"I just need to be alone for a bit, Krysta. Thanks, but I don't need your help right now." He said before he flew onto the Bennett's roof, looking through an upstairs window.  
"Jack." I called after him sadly. I watched as he the looked at the moon for a while and then flew off. I sighed and curled up on the branch. I knew how he felt. I knew what it was like to be walked through, to be invisible, cast off as nothing but a freak accident or a bump in the night. I had accepted the fact I would never be seen, I just wish I knew how to help him.  
Sandy's dream sand was beginning to race it's way across the sky, on its way to deliver sweet dreams to kids everywhere. I flicked my tail out and brushed a close by tendril, smiling when it turned into a mini troop of dancing gypsies. I watched the golden figures until my eyes drifted closed.

I woke up, not realizing I had fallen asleep, to the caw of a raven. I looked up to see the bird sitting above me, watching me with intelligent eyes. Looking down I saw the familiar form of Raven, the witch. Unlike story book witch's she had light peach colored skin and was young, looking to be about 10.  
"Hey Raven." I said, stretching a bit before leaping onto the ground and transforming into a human. The Raven above me gave a croak.  
"Hello to you too, Night." I smiled.  
"Hey Krysta." Raven said before pausing as she saw my eye. "What happened? Get in another cat fight?"  
"No, I got beat up by the boogie man's creepy horses." I said as she moved forward and touched under my eye.  
"Pitch was here?!" She asked in surprise. She made a complicated hand gesture and pulled out a potion from her pouch. Dabbing a bit on her fingers she made another gesture. "Hold still." She ordered before muttering something under her breath and her fingers glowed for a few seconds. When the glow died I no longer felt any pain from the bruises. Rolling back my sleeve I saw my bruises were gone.  
"Yeah he was. Thanks Raven, I would've had a hard time hiding that from Jack." I said.  
"Yeah, so where did you see Pitch?" She asked, putting the potion back in her pouch.  
"In town. Then he left, said something about visiting some old friends, after he had his creepy horse things beat me up."I said.  
"Interesting, and I believe they're called nightmares." She said, tapping her finger with her hand, her purple eyes lost in thought. "So where is Jack?" She asked.  
"I don't know." I shrugged.  
"Shouldn't you know where your boyfriend is?" She teased.  
"You know that Jack and I are brother and sister in everything but blood." I said, rolling my eyes.  
"True enough." She smirked. Night cawed above our heads.  
"He's right, I've got to be going. Let me know if you run into Pitch again.  
"Alright. See ya around, Raven, thanks again for healing me." I said, returning into my cat form and climbing the tree once more.  
"Se ya, Krysta." Raven said before she and Night disappeared into the night.  
I had fallen asleep again when I heard a commotion in the Bennet's house, causing me to fall out of the tree. Without a second thought I raced up the side of the house, my claws leaving scratch's on the surface of the red siding. I reached the windowsill as Jack and Sandy sped past me after a nightmare. I looked in to see the Tooth Fairy, one of her minions, the Easter Bunny, and Santa all asleep in Jamie's room, along with Jamie and his dog. I leaped down from the window and nudged Tooth's wing. It fluttered a bit but she just kept on sleeping. I heard a creek in the hall and jumped under Jamie's dresser. Through the door came little Sophie. Giggling at the big man on the bed, she tried to climb up to get a better look at his face, causing a snow globe to roll out of North's coat.  
"Oo!" She giggled, then looking at Bunny sleeping peacefully on the floor she said, "Easter Bunny, hop hop hop!" She turned and tripped over the dog and smashed the snow globe. Instantly it burst into a whirling mass of color and light, and Sophie walked right through it. I raced through it after her. Winding up in the middle of Bunny's warren.  
"Me-wow." I said, looking around at the incredibly green scenery. Remembering why I was here I looked around for Sophie. Gratefully she was only chasing after a few walking eggs.  
"Eggs! Eggs eggs eggs!" She squealed as she chased them. She kept jumping from looking at flowers, to chasing eggs, then chasing butterflies, then back to chasing eggs, for what seemed like hours. I purred as she raced after them and leaned down to catch one, she had yet to catch any. Then she tripped and fell on her face in a patch of dirt. Sitting up she began to cry a little. Concerned, I walked over to try to help and passed right through her as I tried to touch her with my paw. I let out a meow of frustration. She looked up and stopped crying. I guess people see and hear what they want too and I guess she just wanted something to comfort her right then.  
"Meow?" I said again, rubbing my head against her in true feline fashion, this time I didn't pass through.  
"Kitty!" She smiled, petting me the wrong way. Yikes! That made my fur feel weird. I circled around her causing her to stroke my fur properly.  
"Kitty kitty kitty!" She sang, pulling my tail a little as she pet me.  
"Meow!" I said, resisting the urge to bat her hand with partly unsheathed claws. Right then another walking egg raced by, causing Sophie to stand up and chase after it. I sighed thankfully and followed after her. She walked up on a bridge that was raised above a river of paint, trying to catch a butterfly. She leaned over the edge of the bridge, hands waving to catch the butterfly which remained just out of reach. Panicking I raced over to her and sank my teeth into the back of her pajamas.  
She continued to lean forward, causing gravity to take hold. I used it to swing Sophie over to the opposite end of the bank while I teetered forward and fell into the liquid. Luckily for me, the paint only came up to my belly. Climbing out of the messy liquid, I looked around to see Sophie chasing eggs again. She actually managed to catch three and now she was charging after a big group of them down a tunnel. She ran along squealing in delight, and other screams echoed hers. Only they sounded like battle cries. I hid in the shadows as the Guardians, Jack, a couple Yeti, an elf, and giant stone eggs stopped in their tracks upon seeing the little girl.  
"Sophie?" Jack asked in confusion before everyone hid their weapons and smiled sheepishly at the little girl. Said little girl looked up at them in amazement before releasing the eggs and chasing after the elf.  
"Elf! Elf! Elf!" She said as she chased it.  
"Wha' is she doing 'ere?!" Bunny asked looking to North.  
"Snow globe." North said patting his coat for the missing magical object. A yeti gurgled something that sounded like an "uh oh."  
"Crikey! Somebody do something!" Bunny said.  
"Don't look at me, I'm invisible remember?" Jack says, raising his hands and smirking at Bunny. Sophie at this point was dragging the elf by its hat.  
"Don't worry Bunny, I bet she's a fairy fan!" Tooth said flying around and distracting Sophie from the elf, which happily scurried to safety, "it's ok, little one."  
"Pretty!" Sophie says with a huge grin.  
"Oh, you know what? I've got something for you." Tooth says in a singsong voice, holding out her hand "here it is! Look at all the pretty teeth, with little blood and gum on them."  
Sophie looked up at Tooth before screaming and running away. I laughed so hard I almost rolled out of my hiding spot.  
"Blood and gums?" Jack asked, bemused, "when was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?"  
He flew over and sat atop an egg statue as Sophie crouched down next to it and shouted "peek-a-boo!" Causing the eggs underneath to scurry out again.  
"We are very busy bring joy to children. We don't have time…" Sophie runs past chasing butterflies "for children." He looked to his fellow Guardians for help. Jack summoned a single snowflake and twirled it around his hand.  
"If one little kid can ruin Easter then, we're in worse shape than I thought." He said before sending the snowflake to land on Bunny's nose. Instantly a small bust of blue sparkles spread across Bunny's face causing him to smile. He lead Sophie to a glowing tulip that opened to reveal yet another walking egg.  
"You wanna paint some eggs? Ya?" He asked Sophie sweetly. Ok, this was getting a little to sweet for my taste, it was time for me to make an exit. The only trick was making sure I didn't get spotted by the Guardians, or Jack. Good grief, if Jack saw me half purple with paint he'd never let me hear the end of it. So, carefully as I could, I snuck my way up a tunnel marked North America. It took ages, cause I kept getting lost, but I finally made it back to Burgess.  
I snuck into someone's house and scrubbed the paint off, which took the rest of the night. At sunrise I was startled by a dog thumping down the stairs, followed by Jamie and Sophie. I hadn't realized this was their house until I heard their voices. Their dog began barking at the bathroom door, scratching and growling at the base.  
"Abby? What are you doing? You silly dog, come on now, outside." Mrs. Bennett said as she grabbed Abby's collar and lead her away. I sighed with relief and slipped out of the house as quickly as I could.  
"Jamie!" Pippa called from the front yard, the rest of the group waited behind her. Instead of joking around and smiling, they were sad. I'd even say that they were hope…less. No that wasn't possible, especially on Easter. I looked around, trying to spot any form of Easter eggs hidden in the bushes.  
"Hey guys, ready for the Easter egg hunt?" Jamie asked, coming out he door.  
"We already looked around a bit." Caleb said.  
"We can't find anything." Claude said, kicking a random pebble.  
"Well you haven't had my help, let's go." Jamie said, leading them toward the park. I sincerely hoped that they find something, cause I always had the best luck finding things and I couldn't even see a sliver of a single egg.  
I hung out in the tree again, watching as the kids came back with empty baskets and searched the yard.  
The looks on their faces when they didn't find a single egg was heart wrenching.  
After Jamie's friends left I stayed in the tree, watching as Jamie sat down on the front porch and sulked.  
"Meow?" I called down to him. No response. I climbed down and sat next to him.  
"Hey, you alright?" I asked. Even if he couldn't hear me, I would still be there for him. Tears crept to the corners of his eyes. "Hey, it'll be ok. There's just some issues at the Warren or something. Things will get better, you'll see. Now come on, keep smiling. Don't stop smiling, you'll never know when it will make a difference." I said. The tears stopped and he sat up a little. I think I saw the slightest touch of a smile reach his mouth. I thought maybe he had heard me, that maybe I had finally been heard for the first time in years, but no that hope had been dashed as soon as his foot went through my head as he stood up and walked through me into the house.  
"That's it!" I shrieked. I turned from the house and rocketed into the woods. I ran, the snow brushed foliage whipping past me as I ran. The cold wind whistled in my ears and tears stung my eyes, but I kept running.  
I finally collapsed in a clearing. I took some time catching my breath before looking up at my surroundings. The trees were wrapped in twilight and the moon was just coming into sight.  
Jack often spoke to the moon, trying to get answers from the Man in the Moon. I had learned about MiM, as people called him, through a fall spirit. Apparently he had been a baby when Pitch had killed his parents during something called the nightmare wars. He had grown up on the moon and chosen North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny to be Guardians of childhood, whatever that really meant. The Guardians defeated Pitch and have been doing what they do ever since. Jack said he would talk to the moon almost every night asking MIM why he was here. I figured it was worth a shot.  
"Why?" I demanded, "why is all this happening? Why can't I help?!" I glared at the moon, the silence fueling my rage until it suddenly turned to sorrow. I bowed my head, gritting my teeth as I cried. I turned human and looked back up to the moon.  
"I've never asked for anything, except this… please, just answer me. Why can't I help? I want to keep everyone smiling. How can I help?" I asked. I curled up on my side and allowed my tears to flow, I hadn't cried this hard since Ezmera's death. I could almost hear her voice.  
"Don't cry now, hush… sssh. It's ok, I'm here." I thought I could even feel her hand rubbing my back. Wait a moment, I could feel a hand rubbing my back! Bolting upright I turned to see Ezmera, a younger version of her from my earliest memories.  
"Ezmera?" I asked. She smiled and I fell onto her ghostly shoulder, crying like a child, and just like when I was a child she rubbed my back. I was so happy to see her. Once my tears had subsided, I sat up and asked,  
"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be in heaven."  
"I was, but he said you needed me right now." She pointed to the moon. I frowned in confusion.  
"I'm sorry but how are you suppose to help me when it can't even help a little boy keep believing in the Guardians?" I said sadly.  
"Don't worry, everything's gonna be alright." She said, taking my hand in one of her hands and cupping my cheek with the other. "Don't stop smiling. No matter what happens, no matter what anyone says, you should keep smiling." She pulled me into a hug, "You don't know how much that can do if you never try." She said holding me tightly.  
"I've missed you." I whispered as I breathed in the familiar smell of incense and lavender.  
"I've missed you too." She said, stroking my hair. She hummed a lullaby she would always sing to put me to sleep. I didn't realize how tired I was until she lowered my head onto her lap.  
"Sleep well, my little luck charm. I will watch you from the stars." She whispered as I drifted off to a deep sweet sleep.

I awoke to someone screaming, or I thought it was someone. I looked to see a nightmare step into the clearing. A smile worked its way onto my face as it snorted at me.  
"I'm not scared of you." I said as I drew my dagger and charged the beast. I slashed through the creature, causing it to explode in a shower of black sand. I looked to the moon and bowed my head in thanks. The sun was just beginning to come over the horizon and I could hear laughter echoing around the woods. I followed the sound to see the Guardians, Jamie and friends, and Jack Frost.  
"Will you, Jack Frost, vow to watch over the children of the world?  
To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams.  
For they are that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be." North read from a book. Jack looked to Jamie, who gave an encouraging nod, before returning his attention to North.  
"I will." Jack said with a smile.  
"Then congratulations, Jack Frost, for you are now, and forevermore, a Guardian." North declared, passing Tooth the book and hefted the teen into a bone crushing hug before kissing him on both cheeks. I laughed as everyone began celebrating and cheering. A elf kissed another elf on the cheek and he was rewarded with a solid punch to the face. I smiled as Jack returned Jamie's good bye hug, then climbed onto North's sleigh and flew off with the Guardians. As he flew past my head I couldn't help but feel a small twinge in my heart. I think it was joy at seeing my friend finally get what he wanted, sadness at him moving on in the world while I simply pulled pranks to get people to smile, or maybe it was just me really wanting to take North's sleigh for a joyride, hard to say.  
I watched as eggs, yeti, elves, and fairies helped put the sleepy children back to their respective houses. Then I waited by the lake for Jack to return, relaxing in my cat form in my favorite tree. It took a few hours but he finally showed up through a whirling vortex of color.  
"Nice entrance." I whistled, impressed.  
"Krysta, there you are. You're never gonna believe this! I'm…"  
"A Guardian." I interrupted.  
"Yeah. I…"  
"Helped defeat Pitch Black and restore hope, dreams, wonder, and memories to the children if the world. Not to mention you are now seen by mortal children. Especially one by name of Jamie Bennett."  
"How'd you…"  
"Know? I was raised by a fortune teller, I have my ways."  
"What color am I thinking of?"  
"Blue?"  
"No, purple. Like the purple on your tail." He snickered. Sure enough the tip of my tail was still purple. Jack laughed as I quickly tucked it away from sight.  
"So how did you really know what happened?" Jack asked. So we swapped stories, although I changed the part of me falling halfway into the paint river to just getting my tail wet in it.  
"So you're a Guardian, now what?" I asked once we were done.  
"I don't know." Jack said, his smile dimming a bit.  
"None of that." I said, chucking a snowball at his shoulder, "Don't stop smiling. No matter what happens, no matter what anyone says, you should keep smiling."  
"Where did you hear that?" He asked, smiling again.  
"An old friend told me." I smiled up at the still slightly visible moon before getting nailed in the gut by a snowball.  
"Oh, it's on now! Frosty!" I cried leaping after him.  
"Bring it, kitty cat!" He shouted, taking off into the sky.  
"Cheater!" I called, giving chase. I guess things will be different but for now, I'll take whatever fun we can find.

another author note, I'm not sure if I'm going to make another chapter for this but I might if I get some good reviews. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Krysta spirit of fortune ch 7

I forgot to give credit to Chappy101 for coming up with Krysta's creed, "Don't stop smiling. No matter what happens, no matter what anyone says, you should keep smiling. You don't know how much that can do if you never try."  
This chapter was inspired by Mother's Day. It's a little late but hey why not. This is a dream MiM had Sandy send to Krysta.

oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed! And yes guest that was a good review, you should give me another one :) :p :D

Chapter 7: memories from a mother

I was dancing with my old friends from the troop. They were all dressed in white, just like Ezmera was that night she appeared. I stood out in my black outfit, but I didn't care. We were dancing on clouds, our feet kicking up mists of the fluffy stuff. All at once my friends disappear. I look around for them but all that's left of them is laughter on the wind. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see a lady dressed in white. She has black hair, just like me, but her eyes are brown.  
"Are you Krysta?" She asks.  
"Yeah, who are you?" I ask.  
"My name is Jane. Do you mind if we sit down?" She says, waving a hand she caused the cloud to make two armchairs. I take a seat and Jane looks into my eyes.  
"As I've said, my name is Jane, I was born 1698. According to you, I was a woman who loved more than one man, the truth is I only ever loved one. I'm your mother." She says with a sad smile. I was so stunned that I couldn't speak, which was rare in my case.  
"I know, you're probably boiling with anger and questions. Just listen for right now and then I'll answer your questions." She said, holding up her hands in a non threatening manner. I held my tongue but I could still feel white hot anger burning in my chest. Jane began her story, "I was a simple farm girl…"  
*flashback*  
Jane laughed as she chased some of the village boys. Her long black hair flying wildly in the wind.  
"Give up, Jane! You're never gonna catch us!" A boy with sandy blonde hair called over his shoulder.  
"I'll get you, just wait and see!" Jane calls, putting on a burst of speed. The boys race up a tree and hide.  
"Robin!" Jane calls up at the blonde boy.  
"I told you you wouldn't catch us. Now, be a good girl and go home. Your mum probably has mending for you to do." Robin smirks down at her. Jane glares up at him before sitting down at the base of the tree, taking out a pair of socks from her skirt pocket, and started sewing. She stayed there for at least two hours. The boys, not wanting to give up the game, stayed in their trees until boredom compelled them to come down. As each did Jane tagged them until only Robin was left. Finally he came down and Jane had won.  
*flash-forward a few years*  
Jane, now 13 years old, was walking along a path with a basket of apples under her arm. Suddenly a boy plops down from a tree, effectively startling her. Jane puts her hand on her heart before narrowing her eyes into a glare. She smacks the boy's arm.  
"Darn you, Robin! You nearly made my heart stop!" She glowered at him. He had grown to be a head taller than her, his sandy blonde hair swept into his green eyes.  
"I wouldn't want that. Here, will her ladyship allow me to carry her basket?" He teased with a bow.  
"Not if I want to keep all the apples." She teased back, slapping his hand as it tried to snatch an apple.  
"I'm hurt, Jane. Truly I am." He fails to turn his grin into a look of hurt.  
"Then go have your mum make it better." Jane continued down the path. Robin watched her for a while before running to catch up to her.  
"Let me walk you home. It's not safe for a beautiful young lady to walk alone in the woods." He said. She kept walking, a smile tugging at her mouth. Robin chatted away absently until they were a good ways from her home.  
"Well, I guess I should go. But first…" he said then leaned over and stole a kiss."  
Jane nearly dropped her basket from shock. She stood motionless as he walked away but recovered when she saw him hold up an apple and take a bite.  
*flash forward again*  
Jane was now of betrothal age, age 18. One day she returned home to find a chestnut brown horse tethered to the front tree. Inside was Robin shaking hands with her father. As soon as the men took notice of her Robin lead her out to the tree that he had been stuck in when they were kids.  
"Jane, this is the spot where I first fell in love with you. Now I want to know, do you love me?" He asked.  
"Yes. I do." Jane replied, smiling happily.  
"Will you marry me?" He asked.  
"Yes!" She said, falling down and kissing him.  
They were married that summer and lived a happy year together.  
*end flashback*  
"Wait if you two got married then why didn't you keep me?" I asked, anger bubbling up inside me.  
"At the end of your first year together I found out I was pregnant. Your father was so happy, he couldn't wait to meet you. He was the village blacksmith and one day he was in an accident. He died a month before you were born, and I had to leave town. When I arrived at another town, rumors flew around that I was a whore. No one wanted anything to do with me. I gave birth to you in a barn and then, after a wee,k I was too weak to care for you. So I left you at an orphanage and then I died two days later." Jane explained. My anger died, leaving a cold empty feeling.  
"If I could change what happened, I would, but you grew up into a fine young lady. I just wanted to let you know the truth." Jane said after what felt like an eternity. After another eternity I spoke.  
"Thank you." Was all I said. All the hate for the mother who had abandoned me, who had left without so much as naming me, was gone. I felt the purest form of forgiveness right at that moment. We hugged each other briefly then she too faded away, but before she did she told me something that filled me with joy.  
"I'm so proud of you, you are your father's daughter. You have his strong will and spirit. And you even have his eyes."  
"And your mother's everything else." A man was suddenly standing by Jane, his hair was sandy blonde and he had green eyes.  
"Good bye dear. We love you." They said together and faded completely.  
"I love you too." I said.  
Then I woke up.


End file.
